Melody of Love
by chanchan nanachan
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang masa lalu seorang gadis yang terlupakan. Sebuah masa lalu yang terbakar dalam kobaran api. Menentukan apakah cinta atau balas dendam yang akan dipilihnya. Chapter 2 update, RnR,please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**Sebuah cerita tentang masa lalu seorang gadis yang terlupakan. Sebuah masa lalu yang terbakar dalam kobaran api. Menentukan apakah cinta atau balas dendam yang akan dipilihnya

**Discalimer:** untuk selamalamalamalamanya Vocaloid nggak bakalan jadi miik saya. Kalaupun bisa,hanya sebatas mimpi bo'ongan. XD

ekhem,Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media.

**Rated:**mungkin T

**Warning: **fanfic gaje,abal-abal,sukar di mengerti,tidak bermutu,membutuhkan review

Nah,semuanya. **Enjoy,please.**

**Don't Like,don't Read.  
RnR,please.. ^^**

* * *

Suara dentingan piano itu, adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kuingat. Yang terakhir kalinya,sebelum semuanya musnah dalam semalam. Sebelum iblis biadab itu merenggut paksa semuanya dariku. Yang telah membuatku membenci segala hal yang telah dia ajarkan padaku. Membuatku membencinya sampai aku ingin terus mengejarnya walaupun harus ke nereka sekalipun. Kebencian dan amarah itu,telah membuatku kehilangan hati dan jiwaku. Hingga yang tersisa, hanyalah ingatan akan suara dentingan piano untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Suara canda tawa terdengar di segala penjuru rumah. Alunan musik klasik yang indah, mengalun dengan sangat lembut dan harmonis. Suara derit roda terdengar samar-samar di antara hiruk pikuk. Para maid yang berseragam lengkap, tampak dengan lemah gemulai dan cekatan, menurunkan berbagai jamuan makan malam ke atas meja. Suasana semakin menyenangkan saat para maid memberikan senyum terbaik mereka setiap bertatap muka. Aroma hidangan yang sangat lezat dari jamuan makan malam, membuat hiruk pikuk terhenti begitu saja. Dan tak lama kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah suara pisau dan garpu yang saling beradu di atas piring dan pujian atas semua pelayanan yang luar biasa.

Lihatlah, betapa indahnya malam itu, semuanya tersenyum bahagia. Tidak ada satupun yang merasa kesepian ataupun terluka. Suara dentingan piano dari seorang wanita berambut merah muda, mengantarkan orang-orang ke dalam mimpi mereka, seakan-akan mereka sedang menghadiri jamuan makan malam di sebuah istana impian dalam sebuah dongeng kuno.  
Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru kehijauan, yang cenderung ke warna torquise, tampak sedang bergelayut manja di samping wanita berambut merah muda. Membuat wanita berambut merah muda dengan kesan yang anggun dan elegan itu, menghentikan permainan pianonya dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan.  
"Mama! Aku merasa sangat senang sekali,Mama! Malam ini terasa sangat luar biasa!"  
Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan riang dan tertawa senang. Orang-orang yang ada disana,menatap wajah gadis manis itu sambil tersenyum. Wanita berambut merah muda dan seorang pria berambut ungu panjang bergaya samurai berjalan mendekat,memeluk gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sambil berbisik," selamat ulang tahun yang ke 11,anakku sayang".

Wahai malaikat maut biadab, apakah kau tega menghancurkan momen-momen yang indah ini? Apakah kau merasa kalau Tuhan tidak akan mengutuk tindakan busukmu itu? Hey,kenapa kau malah tertawa ? Apa kau tidak sadar,betapa bahayanya bom rakitan yang kau bawa itu? Apa kau tidak sadar,akan bahayanya senjata-senjata yang kau letakkan dibalik jubah malammu itu?

Tunggu!

DUUAARRR!

Suara ledakan terdengar membelah langit. Menghancurkan sebagian kastil yang berdiri di antara rimbunan pepohonan. Membakarnya perlahan, sambil menyisakan puing-puing tidak berguna yang bisa rubuh kapan saja.

Semua orang yang ada di sana berlarian panik menyelamatkan diri. Para maid yang ada, dengan sigap melakukan pertolongan pada mereka. Sebagian menjadi pemandu untuk jalan keluar, sebagian lagi memberikan perlindungan dan pertolongan pertama pada korban yang terluka.

Suara isak tangis dan jeritan kesakitan bergema di segala penjuru rumah, membuat gadis manis yang sedang berulang tahun itu, semakin merangsek masuk ke dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya, menggigil ketakutan dan menangis perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa,Miku. Papa dan Mama ada disini, kami akan melindungimu." Pria berambut ungu panjang itu mengecup ujung kepala anak gadis kesayangannya itu. Mengusapnya perlahan sambil tersenyum tenang. Berdiri dengan sangat gagah sambil mengacungkan sebuah katana yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan sarungnya.

"Maafkan saya atas semua kekacauan ini. Kami akan segera membereskannya,secepat mungkin!" Sebuah perkataan sekaligus titah dari sang tuan rumah yang sedang berjalan memeriksa keadaan. Membuat wanita merah muda yang sedang memeluk anaknya merasa sedikit cemas akan keadaan tamu-tamunya, terutama anak manis yang ada dipelukannya saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sebuah suara misterius yang muncul,membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju pada sebuah jendela besar yang berhadapan dengan piano. Dengan kata lain, ada di belakang Miku dan wanita merah muda,ah,bisa kita sebut dengan Mamanya.

"Apa kau yakin,tuanku?"

Orang itu mengulangi perkataanya sekali lagi. Miku dan Mamanya menoleh cepat kebelakang, menatap sosok manusia berjubah yang sedang memegang 2 shootgun yang di acungkan ke depan. Tepat ke arah kepala Miku dan Mamanya. Membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana, tak berani melangkahkan kaki sedikitpun, berbicara saja sulit. Berusaha bertindak sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak membuat mereka terluka. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, adalah saat sebuah fakta yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sebuah suara yang familiar, warna merah yang tak asing lagi, senjata kelas atas yang baru saja di edarkan oleh keluarga Miku, dan juga, jubah dengan emblem bangsawan milik keluarga Miku. Sebuah fakta yang membuat siapapun tidak akan percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.  
"A..Akaito-san..?" Miku memanggil nama orang itu dengan ragu dari balik pelukan Mamanya. Matanya memancarkan keterkejutan luar biasa saat mengetahui orang yang menodongkan pistol padanya adalah orang yang di kenalnya, tidak, lebih dari itu.

"Ahh,Miku-chan, jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Akaito membuka tudung kepalanya perlahan sambil menyeringai. Pandangan matanya beralih menatap tajam pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'tuan',pria berambut ungu panjang,yang sedang mengacungkan sebuah katana. Siluet merah di mata Akaito terpantul dengan jelas pada katana itu.  
"Tuan Gakupo, anda tidak seharusnya mengangkat senjata seperti itu di hadapan para tamu. Anda benar-benar tidak sopan," Akaito tersenyum mengejek pada pria itu. Gakupo mendesis pelan saat mendengar ocehan Akaito.

Dengan sekali gerakan, pria berambut ungu samurai itu, sudah berada di hadapan Akaito. Tapi, gerakan Akaito jauh lebih gesit dari yang Gakupo duga. Di saat katana Gakupo terhunus ke depan, Akaito melompat dari jendela. Menghindari katana Gakupo dengan bergerak salto ke samping.  
"Tenanglah,tuanku." Akaito mnyeringai di balik tudung jubah malamnya," Atau.." Tiba-tiba,Akaito bergerak cepat ke arah Miku dan Mamanya. Ditodongkannya kembali shotgun yang ada di tangannya.  
"Luka-sama bisa terluka,tuanku. Kamui Gakupo..!" Akaito berteriak keras saat mengucapkan nama pria bersurai ungu itu. Tuannya, Kamui Gakupo,mendesis pelan saat melihat Akaito tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"A.. Akaito-san..!" Gadis kecil dalam pelukan Luka berteriak nyaring. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan Luka.  
"Aku mohon,Akaito-san.. Hentikan.." Gadis manis itu merengek pada Akaito. Matanya menutup perlahan sambil mengucapkan kata 'onegai' sambil menangis perlahan. Suaranya tersendat-sendat dalam isakan tangisnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti tak kuasa untuk menahan diri demi menolong gadis itu. Bahkan, orangtuanya sendiri pun nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat anak semata wayangnya memohon seperti itu demi semua orang.  
Oh, oh, lihatlah! Ada apa iblis biadab? Kau ragu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bimbang begitu? Apa kau tersentuh mendengar permintaan gadis itu? Ohh, kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti itu? Dimana nafsu membunuhmu, itu?  
"Maaf,Miku-chan.."  
"A..Akaito-san…" Tangisan Miku terhenti sejenak saat melihat Akaito menunduk dalam. Membuat separuh dari wajahnya tertutup tudung jubahnya, tapi di sana. Tampak bibirmu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'maaf' walau tanpa suara.  
"Aku punya permintaan,tuan." Akaito menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi suara isak tangis Miku kecil. Hatinya kembali mantap saat sekelebat ingatan tentang seorang anak kecil bersurai biru sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sepi dan gelap sambil menanti kedatangannya.

"Apa maumu,Akaito!" Gakupo berteriak keras, dia mencengkeram katananya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan amarahnya,  
"Berikan semua hartamu padaku,tuan.."  
Akaito melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Tak ayal, jawaban Akaito membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tercengang kaget. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang pelayan pribadi Miku kecil, tega menodong tuannya sendiri setelah semua kerja kerasnya dalam mendidik Miku membuahkan hasil. Membuat gadis itu jadi jauh lebih terbuka dan ramah. Membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Miku, menciptakan ikatan tak tampak tapi nyata.

"AKAITO SHION!" Gakupo menggeram dengan keras. Tampaknya, dia sudah terlanjur sangat marah padanya. Matanya sudah buta akan keadaan keluarganya yang kini menjadi sandera Akaito. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'Bunuh! Bunuh penghianat!".  
Pertunjukan jadi semakin menarik, bukan. Sang Iblis yang bimbang akan tindakannya, tuannya yang berubah menjadi hewan liar yang terlampau buas, gadis kecil dan wanita bersurai merah muda yang hanya bisa pasrah, dan semua orang yang sangat shock dengan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami.

Gakupo merangsek maju. Tangannya menggenggam katana kuat-kuat dan mengarahkannya kepada Akaito. Akaito terkejut sesaat dan membuat pengawasannya melemah. Dan disaat itu pula, Luka bangkit dan memukul tangan Akaito kuat-kuat. Membuat shotgun dalam genggaman Akaito terjatuh.

Gakupo menebas kekanan, tepat ke arah leher Akaito. Tapi Akaito berhasil mengelak. Ujung katana Gakupo hanya berhasil mengenai jubahnya saja. Membuat seluruh wajah Akaito terlihat dengan jelas di mata Miku.  
Akaito tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat Gakupo dan Luka berhasil memojokkannya. Luka dengan sigap mengambil shootgun Akaito yang terjatuh dan menodongkannya ke wajah Akaito. Gakupo yang sudah menjadi liar, menyiapkan katana lain yang bisa menebasnya menjadi dua kapan saja.

"Tuanku, apa anda mau.." Akaito mengeluarkan shotgun lain dan sebuah pedang dari balik jubahnya," mengorbankan anak semata wayang anda!" Akaito menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Seperti iblis yang baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya. Tangannya bergetar pelan saat menarik pelatuk shootgunnya. Ekor matanya menatap tajam ke arah Miku,menatap wajah gadis manis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
"Maaf.." ucap Akaito dengan sangat lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar.  
DOR!  
Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dengan sangat cepat. Seolah-olah kaset tua yang tiba-tiba ternodai warna merah. Membuat gadis kecil itu sangat terkejut dan tak mampu mengelurkan sepatah katapun. Saat kesadarannya kembali normal, dia bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak histeris.  
Miku kecil tersentak kaget saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya, Tangisnya yang terhenti sesaat kembali pecah saat melihatnya. Akaitopun sangat terkejut akan apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi.  
"PAPAAA! MAMAAAA!"

Miku berteriak histeris saat melihat kenyataan mengerikan di hadapannya. Disana, ya, disana. Tepat di hadapan Miku saat ini, orang yang selalu menjaganya, membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang, melakukan apapun demi dirinya, terduduk lemah sambil memegangi perutnya.  
Ya, itu Luka dan Gakupo yang terduduk begitu saja setelah sebuah peluru menembus perut mereka. Untunglah, peluru itu tidak ikut menembus tubuh Gakupo sebagaimana peluru itu menembus tubuh Luka yang sudah terkulai lemah.

"TIDAAKKKK!"

* * *

"Mama! Papa!"

Seorang gadis berteriak nyaring saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar pelan sambil meremat selimutnya kuat-kuat. Dia mengusap keringat di wajahnya dengan punggung tangan perlahan.  
"Mimpi itu lagi.." Gadis itu berucap lirih sebelum bangun dari kasurnya. Kakinya bergetar saat menginjak lantai kayu kamarnya yang dingin. Dengan cekatan,dia segera bergegas merapikan tempat tidurnya. Dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum pamannya melihatnya kacau di pagi hari.

"Ohayou, Taito jii-san..!" Sapa gadis itu riang sambil menarik kursi di ruang makan. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat hidangan sarapannya hari ini. Sup negi kesukaannya sudah siap tersedia di depan matanya.  
"Ohayou, Miku-chan." Balas Taito sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya itu. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Miku.  
"Bergegaslah dan segera berbelanja kalau sudah selesai." Taito menarik kursi di sebelah Miku dan duduk disana.  
"Ohayou, Nii-san, Miku!" Sebuah suara nyaring dan rendah mengembalikan Miku ke dunia nyata dari imajinasinya akan lezatnya sup negi di depannya. Miku menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum riang saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ohayou,Kaito-kun!" Miku tersenyum lebar sambil berdiri dan menarik kursi dihadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia segera berlari ke kursinya dan kembali menggumankan betapa lezatnya sup negi di hadapannya. Pemuda bersurai biru dengan syal di lehernya,segera duduk di kursi yang sudah Miku siapkan.  
"Itadakimasu~"

* * *

"Itekimasu, Taito jii-san!" Miku berteriak nyaring di depan pintu rumah. Kedua tangannya menggenggam daftar belanjaan dan dompet. Kaito yang ikut pergi berbelanja, menutup pintu perlahan setelah mendengar balasan dari Taito.

"Itterasai!"

"Yosh, Kaito-kun. Ayo berangkat!" Ucap Miku dengan bersemangat. Dia mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan mulai berjalan.  
"Santai saja, Miku-chan." Kaito sedikit berlari saat menyusul Miku yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah lama sekali, lho, kita tidak pergi berbelanja bersama!" Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajahnya berpaling ke kiri saat Kaito melihatnya.  
"Jangan ngambek,dong.." Kaito menyikut tangan Miku sambil tertawa pelan.  
"Apaan, sih!" Miku membentaknya nyaring sambil balas memukul punggung Kaito. Kaito sedikit terkejut dan nyaris tersedak. Membuat Miku tertawa renyah saat melihat Kaito sedang mengurut dadanya perlahan. Kaito yang kebingungan, tiba-tiba ikut terbawa suasana dan tertawa bersama.  
"Iblis!"  
Tawa mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba Miku mendengar sebuah suara. Dia menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari keberadaan pemilik suara itu. Tapi nihil. Jalanan sedang sepi-sepinya, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan Kaito.

"Ada apa,Miku-chan?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Miku menghela nafas kecewa. Membuat Kaito menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Tiba-tiba, Miku menarik tangan Kaito dan berlari.  
"Ayo,Kaito-kun!" Miku meolehkan wajahnya sesaat sambil tesenyum lebar. Sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dirinya terluka.  
"Ya!" Kaito membalas senyuman Miku dan bergegas berlari beriringan bersamanya.

* * *

Suasana pasar saat itu sedang ramai. Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang membuat Miku sedikit kesulitan untuk menyela. Kaito merasa sedikit kasihan melihat gadis itu yang nyaris saja tertubruk seorang bibi yang sedang berjalan terpogoh-pogoh. Dengan sigap,kaito menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Miku menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah malu-malu dari Kaito yang sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Miku tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Kaito yang gugup. Tapi,hal itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Orang-orang yang ada disana,berlarian panik seperti di kejar setan. Menabrak apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat Miku nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Kaito tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"A..Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Miku berteriak nyaring sambil mencegat seorang gadis yang ikut berlari. Gadis itu tampak sangat kacau. Penampilannya sedikit acak-acakan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.  
"Cepat selamatkan dirimu, nona! Ada kebakaran hebat, disana!" Gadis itu dengan histeris menunjuk ke arah belakang punggungnya. Miku mengangguk paham dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari.

"Kau mau kemana, Miku-chan!?" Kaito sedikit kesulitan berlari saat tiba-tiba Miku menariknya pergi. Miku tidak menyahut. Tatapannya hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Tepat di perempatan. Di balik belokan yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

Miku berhenti berlari dan menatap horor akan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kobaran api menyambar segala yang ada di dekatnya. Puluhan kios terbakar dengan hebatnya. Api itu turut membakar manusia tak berdosa yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri. Semuanya lenyap dalam warna merah menyala. Efek panas yang di timbulkan dari kebakaran itu,membuat Miku kembali mengingat apa yang selalu berusaha di lupakannya selama ini. Sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi dalam sekejap saja.

Sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Membuatnya harus menanggung beban berat tak terkira. Membuatnya harus menjadi manusia tanpa hati beberapa tahun lamanya.

Miku jatuh terdduduk. Genggaman tangannya dengan Kaito terlepas begitu saja. Air mata mengalir perlahan menuruni setiap lekuk wajahnya. Miku meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan dan shock yang mendalam.

"TIIDAAAKKKK!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

saa~,minna. mungkin segitu aja dulu,

oh,iya. Saya benar-benar membutuhkan review untuk referensi lanjutan fan fic ini. Jadi,mohon bantuannya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Untuk fanfic saya yang lain,

saya meminta maaf. saya belum bisa melanjutkannya. Saya sedang ada masalah. Jadi,mohon dimaklumi.

Kalau ada apa-apa pm saya.

Arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, semua! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di chapter ke 2 ini!  
Nah, untuk menyingkat waktu, saya mau membalas review dulu. Biasanya saya balas lewat pm, berhubung ada review yang tidak menggunakan akun, saya balas reviewnya di sini saja.

**Lenka Aine : **Terimakasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya. Maaf kalau ada beberapa typo. Terlewat saat pengecekan,sih. Nah, penasaran? Makanya, baca terus cerita abal saya, XD  
**KarinHyuuga : **Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Maafkan soal typonya, ya. Saya kurang teliti,sih.  
Apa alurnya terlalu rumit? Yang chapter 1 emang saya fokuskan buat flashback. Baca terus cerita abal-abal saya,ya. XD

**Higashino Ruuya: **Terimakasih untuk pujian dan reviewnya. Terimakasih juga untuk masukannya, saya benar-benar merasa terbantu, beberapa memang sudah saya ubah. Tapi, kalau ada beberapa yang belum, saya meminta maaf. Saya terkadang ceroboh dan tidak teliti,sih. Hehe

**Rahma Mizuki : **Terimakasih untuk review dan pujiannya.

Nah, itu balasan review dari reading,please.

**Summary:**Sebuah cerita tentang masa lalu seorang gadis yang terlupakan. Sebuah masa lalu yang terbakar dalam kobaran api. Menentukan apakah cinta atau balas dendam yang akan dipilihnya

**Discalimer:** untuk selamalamalamalamanya Vocaloid nggak bakalan jadi milik saya. Kalaupun bisa,hanya sebatas mimpi bo'ongan. XD

ekhem,Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media.

**Rated:**mungkin T

**Warning: **fanfic gaje,abal-abal,sukar di mengerti,tidak bermutu,membutuhkan review

Nah,semuanya. **Enjoy,please.**

**Don't Like,don't Read.  
RnR,please.. ^^**

* * *

"Ba.. Bagaimana keadaan Miku-chan, Nii-san?" Seorang pemuda berambut biru bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. Tampak dari wajahnya kalau dia sudah sangat kelelahan hanya demi menolong seorang gadis yang berteriak histeris di antara kobaran api. Beberapa bagian di tubuhnya berwarna abu-abu, akibat dari debu sisa kebakaran yang berterbangan. Ujung syalnya terbakar sedikit saat berusaha membawa tubuh gadis itu dari puing-puing kios yang tiba-tiba roboh.

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di muka pintu tersenyum sedikit. Lilitan perban di mata kanannya pun tak mengurangi efek senyumannya yang dingin tapi menenangkan. Pemuda berambut biru menghela nafas berat sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. Lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kaito." Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap menarik kursi di samping si pemuda biru yang bernama Kaito itu.

Kaito menghela nafas lagi. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap yang sudah duduk dengan tenang, hanya diam menatap tingkah laku adiknya. Tak dapat di elakkan lagi, lemahnya pengawasan mereka sebenarnya adalah penyebab kekacauan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi, Miku-chan.." Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya menutupi kedua iris biru dari pandangan sang kakak. " Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caranya.. kita bisa menebus kesalahannya?" Kaito melanjutkan perkataanya kembali dengan lirih.

"Hentikan!" Si pemuda ungu gelap membentak Kaito. Kaito tersentak kaget. Di tatapnya wajah sang kakak dengan ngeri. Salah satu irisnya yang tak tertutupi perban menyipit bagaikan elang, nafasnya sedikit memburu, air mukanya menampakkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur aduk. Itulah yang dapat dilihat Kaito saat ini.  
"Kita melakukannya bukan untuk menebus kesalahan! Apa kau lupa?! Seperti apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat?! Semua ini tidak mungkin cukup untuk menebusnya,bodoh!" Si pemuda ungu menahan nafasnya sejenak. Suaranya terlalu keras. Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Tapi, di buangnya pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Rumah mereka ada di seberang sungai yang agak jauh dari desa. Tetanggapun memiliki rumah yang berjauhan dan terpisah oleh ladang-ladang mereka.

"Bodoh!" Si pemuda ungu menggeram pelan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Kaito yang sedang tercengang kaget di kursinya. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf, Miku-chan.."

**At Another Place**

"Ugh,.." Seorang gadis merintih kesakitan saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, bukan, bukan tidur. Tapi pingsan.

Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Pandangannya masih sedikit kabur dan berputar-putar. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya sambil menatap sekeliling. Hal yang membuatnya bernafas lega adalah saat melihat sebuah piano tua yang di letakkan di sudut kamar dekat jendela. Itu piano miliknya.

Perlahan, kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, mengalir begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar pelan, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit demi sedikit, bulir-bulir air mata menuruni setiap lekuk wajahnya yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

Kobaran api itu, suara isak tangis, suara jeritan yang memekakkan telinga, tubuh manusia tak bersalah yang tenggelam di dalamnya. Memenuhi segala isi pikiran gadis itu.

"Hentikan!" Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Kesadarannya kembali normal setelah dia mendengar suara teriakan dari luar pintu. Tubuhnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia takut untuk melangkahkan kakinya, berada di sini tanpa suara mungkin lebih baik. Itulah yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Tapi, dia merasa seperti mengenal suara itu. Seperti suara Taito, paman gadis manis berambut torquise yang tergerai dengan acak-acakan tu.

Gadis itu menajamkan pendengarannya, bukan untuk menguping. Hanya sekedar untuk memastikan apakah telinganya benar atau salah.

"Kita melakukannya bukan untuk menebus kesalahan! Apa kau lupa?! Seperti apa kesalahan yang dia perbuat?! Semua ini tidak mungkin cukup untuk menebusnya,bodoh!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Gadis manis itu mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung dengan apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Suaranya memang milik Taito, tapi apa dia sedang membentak Kaito? Lalu, apa maksud perkataannya itu?

Oh, gadis manis yang malang.. Kau pasti sedang sangat kebingungan sekarang,. Asal kau tahu, kenyataan yang pahit sedang menantimu, manis. Kau harus bisa memilih takdirmu. Hasil dari kelancangan sang iblis pada tuannya.

"Iblis…"  
Gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dia mendengar suara rintihan sayup-sayup di kamarnya. Seperti suara yang sama saat dia pergi ke pasar bersama Kaito. Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya dan berlari perlahan mengitari kamarnya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan suara itu. Dia melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela, tapi hanya kehampaan yang dia dapatkan. Gadis manis itu menghela nafas kecewa. Dia benci di permainkan seperti ini.

* * *

"Miku-chan, aku masuk.."

Pintu kamar Miku berderit pelan. Cahaya dari luar kamar menerobos masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Gadis itu tidak menghidupkan lampu di kamarnya, dia sibuk memandangi langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Ah, ya.." Miku menolehkan wajahnya. Di dapatinya sosok pemuda biru yang menyelamatkannya tadi pagi, sedang membawa senampan makanan.  
"Kaito-kun, ada apa?" Miku menatap siluet biru yang tidak terlalu jelas dalam kegelapan itu. Seperti dia sedang menatap bayangannya sendiri di antara lembayung senja. Kaito hanya diam sambil meletakkan nampan di meja.  
"Sudah saatnya makan malam, Miku-chan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di situ?" Kaito berjalan mendekati Miku. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Pemuda biru itu tidak pedulil pada gelapnya ruangan. Kegelapan justru membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.  
"Melihat bintang. Dari sini terlihat sangat indah, Kaito-kun.." Miku menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan sambil menatap bintang-bintang itu lagi.  
"Bintang?"  
"Ya. Karena..hanya pemandangan ini saja yang tersisa.." Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Tampak bahunya sedikit gemetar. Kaito menatap lemah pada punggung Miku. Ditebaknya kalau gadis itu sedang menahan tangisnya.  
"Miku-chan.." Kaito merasa sedikit sakit saat meilhat Miku yang seperti itu. Di pegangnya dada sebelah kirinya terasa aneh. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi remuk. Seperti di hantam dengan baja, seperti di tusuk dengan sebilah pedang perak, seperti di jatuhkan ke dalam api dendam yang membara.  
'Maafkan aku, Miku-chan..' kaito menundukkan kepalanya. Gerak bibirnya selalu berucap kata maaf. Percuma. Kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengembalikan segalanya. Kau terlalu naïf, Kaito.  
"Bintang itu, benar-benar luar bisa, ya.." Miku melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Kaito sedikit terkejut, dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak paham dengan perkataan Miku.  
"Tidak peduli pada awan kelabu yang berarak di langit malam, tidak peduli akan keberadaan mereka di anggap atau tidak, mereka tetap selalu ada di sana." Miku menengadahkan tangannya ke langit. Seolah-olah sedang menerima cahaya bintang dalam genggaman tangannya yang mengerat.  
Kaito terhenyak mendengar perkataan Miku. Terlalu tulus, tidak itu bukan ketulusan. Itu keinginan. Miku ingin seperti bintang. Acuh tak acuh tapi indah.  
"Miku-chan.."  
"Itu yang dia ajarkan padaku. Aku benar-benar bodoh, ya. Masih saja terikat dengan masa lalu." Miku tersenyum pahit. Di kepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Miku-chan.. Hentikan.." Kaito berucap lirih, tapi Miku mengacuhkannya.  
"Aku merasa senang. Sekalipun yang tersisa hanyalah kenangan, tapi itu tetaplah ada. Aku ingin kenangan itu terus abadi. Terus hidup di dalam hati orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Selamanya. Tidak peduli apakah aku harus hidup sendirian ataupun mati menderita, yang terpenting. Mereka tetap mengingatku.." Miku memejamkan matanya perlahan, tanpa dia sadari, ada titik air yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Miku terisak-isak menahannya. Dia hancur, gadis itu sudah sangat hancur.

"Hentikan,Miku-chan.."

Tiba-tiba, Kaito bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Miku dari belakang. Miku tersentak kaget. Bisa di rasakannya hembusan nafas pemuda itu di puncak kepalanya. Tangan pemuda itu melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya. Tak ingin melepaskannya, bahkan hanya sedikit saja.  
"Kau tidak sendirian, Miku-chan. Aku ada di sini, selalu. Aku akan selalu.. menemanimu.." Kaito berbisik di telinga Miku dengan lembut. Membuat gadis berambut torquise itu semakin terkejut.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, tangisnya mulai pecah. Dia berteriak menghempaskan semua rasa sakitnya malam itu. Teriakan pilunya membuat siapapun terhenyak bila mendengarnya. Apalagi suara isak tangisnya yang membahana. Mengoyak kesunyian malam dengan teriakan kesakitan.

Di bawah sana, seorang pemuda berambut ungu gelap, tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan gadis manis kesayangannya. Rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, anatara rasa sakit, kepedihan, kebencian.. Semuanya itu menyatu. Dalam jiwa yang menari di antara kematian.

* * *

"Miku-chan.. "

Siluet seorang wanita berambut merah muda terlihat di antara bayangan pohon dan tiupan angin senja musim panas. Seorang gadis kecil yang sedang membawa seikat bunga liar, menolehkan wajahnya. Dia sedang duduk dengan manis di antara sekumpulan bunga dandelion yang indah.  
"Mama!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak riang sambil berlari ke tempat wanita itu berada. Menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu sambil tertawa riang, bunga-bunga dalam genggamannya terlepas begitu saja. Berhamburan mengikuti arah angin senja.  
"Miku benar-benar nakal,ya!" Seorang pria berambut ungu panjang berjalan mendekat. Di usapnya dengan gemas rambut anak gadisnya itu. Gadis manis itu mendengus sebal.  
"Papa yang nakal!" Gadis itu balas meneriaki pria di sampingnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menolehkan wajah. Menghindari tatapan mata dengan pria itu.  
"Oy,oy. Apa kau tidak tahu, seberapa khawatirnya Mamamu? Dia bahkan nyaris mencekikku kalau kau tidak juga di temukan,gadis nakal!" Pria itu menjongkokkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Di cubitnya pipi gadis itu dengan gemas sampai membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.  
"Hahahaha.." Wanita berambut merah muda tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan suami dan anak semata wayangnya itu. Tawanya semakin jadi saat melihat anak kesayangannya itu berdebat argumen dengan sang ayah.

"Sudahlah, saatnya kita pulang. Keburu gelap, nih." Wanita itu menyudahi perdebatan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis kecil itu berteriak riang.

"Ya, ayo." Pria bersurai ungu bangkit dari posisinnya. Di tatapnya wajah wanita di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo!" Ucap si pria dan wanita itu bersamaan sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum pada gadis kecil yang terdiam di hadapan mereka.  
"Ya!" Dengan riang, gadis itu menerima uluran tangan mereka.

Di bawah lembayung senja yang indah, di antara tiupan angin musim panas yang menerbangkan putik dandelion, mereka tertawa bersama.. Dengan ikatan tak tampak yang abadi. Selalu menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Mama, Papa, aku berjanji.. Aku akan menjadi gadis yang lebih kuat lagi. Aku tidak akan membuat orang lain harus menjadi pelindungku lagi. Justru, akulah yang akan terus melindungi mereka. Aku janji.."

~**To Be Continued~**

**Author Note  
**Yosh! Akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga! Maaf lama, sempet kena wb, sih.

Kebanyakan libur, isi kepala jadi buram semua.

Nah, kalau begitu, saya mau ngucapin, 'arigatou gozaimasu' buat yang udah nge-review cerita saya.  
Saya benar-benar berterimakasih,

Berkat review anda, saya jadi ada niat buat ngetik lanjutannya. Hehe..  
Nah, tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, tunggu saya di chapter berikutnya. Doakan juga, semoga saya memiliki waktu luang untuk mengetik. Terima kasih banyak..  
See you next chapter!

**..RnR,Please..**


End file.
